Transfered
by Ahsoka 1234
Summary: I changed the summary cuz the last one sucked anyways Kevin transfers to Ben and Gwen's school plus there's a dance! COMPLETE Kevin/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Yeah you read the summary that's why your reading this story in the first place anyways this takes place in alien force just but their a little older Kevin's 17 and Gwen and Ben are 16.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Ben 10 alien force otherwise I would be stinkin rich and I would not be here right now.**

**Chapter one: Daydreaming**

The whole gang was in the car except Kevin he was getting something in the store when he came back Gwen and Ben were talking about their high school they were laughing so hard "What are you guys talking about?" asked Kevin as he got in the car "Oh nothing... much" Ben said then looked at the window trying not to look at Kevin's glare.

" All right! We were talking about our school"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"We were just talking about happy times thats all"

"Whats so great about school?"

"Well friends" said Gwen then turned to look at Kevin "Hey Kev if your so intrested then why don't you transfer to our school?" Ben joked.

"Hey that's not a bad idea after all" said Gwen then giggled Kevin smirked "Yeah maybe I will..." said Kevin under his breath Ben and Gwen stopped laughing "your not serious... right Kevin?" Ben said then looked kind of worried "What me in a school? that's messed up"

Kevin dropped Ben off first "Bye Gwen Bye Kevin"

The ride to Gwen's house was silent because Gwen was thinking about the homecoming dance _"Who will ask me I never had a boyfriend before and my mom and dad aren't going to be home so it'll be boring at home also I don't think anyone will ask me"_ she was interrupted by a male voice "Gwen!... Yo Gwen snap out of it!" "oh sorry Kevin" then she looked to her window they were already at her house her face blushed a slight pink.

While Gwen went up to her room she thought about this one person that will probably ask her out _Kevin._

* * *

**Authors note: sorry if it's short am saving the rest for the next chapter. PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: WAZ UP PEOPLE! :) Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do not repeat do not own Ben 10 alien force or Ben 10.**

**Chapter two: What are you doing here?!**

Gwen woke up in her room then she turned her clock/radio and the time was 5:00 a.m. she didn't care if it was to early she looked up in her baby pink ceiling then wondered and thought _" What if I take Ben to the homecoming?" _then she thought about it again and made a disgusted face _"Gwen he's your cousin besides he's probably taking Julie" _she got up and got ready for school even though it was like 5:10a.m.

Kevin woke up the at 5:30a.m._ "What time am I supposed to go to school again... Oh yeah 8:00" _Kevin wanted to go back to sleep but he was wide awake he was to busy thinking about school _"What if school's hard?... Yeah no problem I have no parents which means I can get all the detentions without gettin in trouble I think this will be fun"_ Kevin thought then smiled he can't wait to see the look on Ben's face when Ben sees him there.

Kevin got ready and left the motel got in his car then decided to take a drive round the block you know just to wake him up.

_" I wonder if am going to be in the same class as Gwen now that would be a surprise"_

Instead of driving around the block Kevin parked by next to the school then he entered he saw a lot of teens in the school _"Much be a lot of early birds" _then he looked at his watch it was 6:30a.m he went to pay a "visit" to the principal's office he knocked on the door then slamed it opened.

"Young man who do think you are!?"

Kevin saw a bald old man with huge glasses Kevin smirked _"Dork"_

"I think am the new student here"

"Well... why did you barging in here like this is your house this is..."

"yeah yeah yeah this is your office I appologize"

"Ok... well then here, this is your schedule it tells you where your classes are and when"

"This is it?"

"Oh wait here's the number for your new locker"

The strange man handed him a piece of paper it just had a number but Kevin could'nt argue with him he's the "boss". Kevin walked over to his locker there was a buch of girls standing next to his locker _"She must be next to me" _When he opened his locker he could hear the girls whispering it included "hot" and "hunk" Kevin grinned while he was putting his stuff when he closed his locker there was this blonde staring at him.

"May I help you?"

"No no may I help you my name is Hilary these are my pals Ginger, Jessica, and Vannessa.

" Hi my name is Kevin"

"Nice to meet you Kevin wow I heard the name Kevin means handsome that name suits you"

"Thank you?"

"Well would you like me to give you a tour?"

"Um no thank you I could handle finding my way" Kevin grinned when Hilary winked at him.

"First day of school and hot girls are all over me" Kevin smiled when he thought about it again then looked at his watch it was 7:10a.m.

* * *

Gwen was walking home with Ben talking about the homecoming Ben was taking Julie he asked her the moment they annouced it. They were in the school hallway when Gwen met her ememny Hilary "Oh hey Gwen you saw that new gut pretty hot but... he'll be mine for the homecoming c'mon girls"

"There's a new guy?"

"Guess so"

"Hey Gwen maybe you and this new guy could get along and..."

"Ben are you kidding Hilary already met him and it looks like she already has him"

"yeah but you and this new guy might bond"

"Yeah right not unless that guy was... Kevin!? is that you?!"

* * *

**Authors note: Like it I hope this was ok well REVIEW!! PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank u 4 your review honeymustard :) Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Ben 10 alien force...I wish I did**

* * *

"Kevin what the heck are you doing here?!" said Ben looking as confused as ever.

"I took your advice... Ben so thanks to you am the coolest and hottest guy in this school"

" How could you be the coolest and hottest guy here if school hasn't even started yet"

" I don't know maybe because girls are winking at me and a lot of people have started talking to me ever since I walked in this school... I have like hundred friends here!"

Gwen was watching the to boys debate and saw Hilary and her "gang" walking toward them with well only Hilary with a frown _"Oh great what have I done now?"._

"Gwen did'nt I tell you that the guy is mine!"

"Yes you did!...and besides I have nevered met the dude before!"

"Oh yeah then why is your cousin talking to him"

Gwen looked horrified for a moment then she turned _"The hot guy that Hilary likes is Kevin!" _then she turned back to face the witch Hilary "Hilary I already know him" Gwen said her voice was shaking then Gwen ignored Hilary's glare " Nice try... but if I see you flirting with him your'll be dead" Gwen ignored her comment she was to busy thinking about Kevin.

_Science class 1:45p.m._

In sicence class almost everybody wasn't paying attention to the science teacher Hilary was to busy flirting with Kevin Ben was trying to upgrade his ommitrix and Gwen was to busy thinking about Kevin like _" Does he like her?" _or _" I hope he'll ask me to the dance"_

Gwen was _almost _sure that Kevin didn't like Hilary here are some options that Kevin didn't like Hilary first of all he knows Gwen better... and there's really not that much their was only one possiblity okay now Gwen was worried not only that she won't get a date her crush Kevin likes that witch Hilary. What else could possibly do wrong?

* * *

**Authors note sorry it's short again that's all I got for today and I won't be able to update tomorrow and this weekend... really sorry :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Like it so far?**

**Disclamier: I don't own Ben 10 alien force.**

" Kevin! over here!" Hilary said waving her hand of course _she _wanted him to sit next to her Kevin looked at the table he made sure it wasn't just girls but there was guys also he didn't want to be just the guy in one table.

Yup there was guys.

Gwen looked at Kevin she wondered which table he would choose the one with snobby kids or the other one the kids who he had known she crossed her fingers and hoped that Kevin would choose her table... well he didn't heartbroken at his decision she turned her head away and faced Ben _" well at least am not alone" _Ben had also brought Julie.

"Hey Gwen"

"hi Julie"

Ben studied his cousins face for a while obviously something was wrong he just couldn't put his finger on it so he had to ask.

"Gwen is their something wrong?"

Gwen looked at Ben she was kind of annoyed at the question so she pretended like he nevered have asked her that question. Ben also pretended like he nevered said that so he tried to change the subject.

"Uh Gwen... so has anyone asked you to the homecoming?"

Ben tried to help but he only made things worse Gwen on the other hand was bothered by that question but she had to answer she couldn't pretend that he didn't ask that to it would be to embarassing.

"No"

Ben wanted to cheer her up "Gwen would you want to go to the homecoming with me?"

* * *

**Authors note: Of course it's not going to be a ben and Gwen! That's disgusting! I just put it to a cliffhanger your'll just have to read the next chapter to see Gwen's response. Oh and sorry Honeymustard I wanted to put a Kevin thought but I couldn't place it somewhere i'll try better next time!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Yay! on with chapter five! thank u guys for the positive reviews!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Ben 10 alien force**

Gwen looked at Ben in shock for a moment.

"Ben are you crazy!"

" We are cousins! We are never suppose to be together!"

"And anyways aren't you and Julie going"

" Gwen maybe we can go altogether ya know just the three of us... wouldn't that be fun?"

" yeah Gwen Julie's right we could go altogether"

_"That's not a bad idea" _

" Sorry guys I just want me and my date..._ if I find one_"

It was totally silence the next few minutes Ben and Julie were texting each other about Gwen when they were done Julie really really wanted to talk about something she can't stand seeing Gwen like this.

"Looks like Kevin made a lot of friends and it's barely his first day... crazy huh"

"..."

" It took me like a month to make that much friends"

Gwen didn't want Ben and Julie to see her like this she wanted to tell them to leave and she was but luckily the bell ringed. Gwen got up quickly and got ready for her next class.

" Ben am really worried about your cousin I never have seen her like this... it's just not right"

" Yeah Julie your right something else is bugging her other then the dance"

_Math class 2:32 p.m_

" Ok class today we will learn about... Levin stop talking to Hilary! Am sure you had enough time to flirt with her during lunch time!"

Kevin glared at Ms. putol I know that's a weird last name but luckily for him she didn't see him Gwen was a kind of disturbed by miss Putol's comment _"Flirting? Kevin's flirting with Hilary?"_ Gwen turned around to look at Kevin he wasn't talking to Hilary anymore but he saw her and smirked Gwen didn't smile or anything and gave him a cold or was it a heartbroken stare then slowly turned around.

Kevin was a little disturbed by that stare "_ What's wrong with her? Every since I came to this school she hasn't even talked to me or even smiled at me is she mad that I came to her school?"_

When the bell rang they all got ready to go home during that whole entire day Kevin thought and thought about her... he thought about _Gwen_ every since she gave him that stare he was worried _" Did I forget something? Is today her birthday?" _

While driving to his place he saw a female she looked familiar the girl had light brown hair _" Oh yeah that's Hilary I wonder where's she going her house is that way oh well won't kill me to ask"_

Kevin stuck his head out of the window.

"Um... Hilary you need a ride or something?"

_" Idoit your suppose to ask her where your going!"_

Hilary turned to see Kevin she smiled she was delighted to see that Kevin wanted to give her a ride.

"Oh Kevin... yeah sure I do need a ride"

"Hop in"

Hilary got in the car she sat in the passenger seat.

"So where to?"

"Um... well where were you going to go?"

Kevin looked at her shocked and confused but he still answered.

"To my place... and why?"

"Oh... well I just want to see if your going to do something important well then am was going to the park"

"Ok then park it is"

"Well can you first take me to ner I...I mean Gwen's house first"

"Okay"

While Kevin was driving to Gwen's house he couldn't think of anything to say he didn't even know what she likes good luck for him that they were already there.

"Here it is Gwen's house"

"Thank you"

Hilary knocked on Gwen's door a man opened it _" He must be Gwen's father" _she thought "Yes can I help you?" "Oh yeah am Gwen's friend I need to talk to her fast"

"Gwen! Someone's here to see you!"

Gwen rushed down stairs she hoped it was Kevin her hopes went down when she saw Hilary.

Hilary was looking at her like the look "I need to talk to you" Gwen went up stairs with her it was silent until Gwen shut the door and locked it.

"Well hello Gwen I was just asking do you have a date yet?"

Gwen looked at her and raised a eyebrow.

"No why?"

" Oh because Kevin yeah he's my date to the dance"

Gwen looked in shock and sat down in her bed she couldn't believe it _"Kevin asked her instead of me?" _before she could ask anymore questions Hilary was gone Gwen looked out of her window she saw Kevin's car and Hilary got in it a tear ran down Gwen's face _" How could he?" _Gwen sat on her bed and cried until she went to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note: So how was it? Good or bad? Oh and if you got confused on the part when Hilary said that Kevin asked her well he didn't she just lied. PEACE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry I have not updated I was really busy with Summer School.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Ben 10 alien force**

Gwen walked to school and thought about Kevin and Hilary and she accepted it although she hates the thought of them being together but it's love and love works in mysterious ways sometimes it falls on one person then on somebody else.

She wonders if that offer that Julie gave her was still available.

_" That might be fun just me, my cousin, and Julie"_

Gwen rushed to school she had to find Julie and tell her that she wants to go with them. When she reached school she saw Julie talking to Kevin.

" But do you like Gwen?"

"Well I really can't tell you that"

" Why not?"

" Look... why are you asking me these stupid questions? Why am I even talking to you in the first place?"

" Kevin it's ok to love"

Kevin ignored her and stormed away.

" Oh hi Gwen"

" Hi Julie... what were you and Kevin talking about?"

" you"

" really?"

Gwen smiled a little bit she was dying to see what Kevin had said.

" About what?"

" About... you... and him "

" Well does he like me?"

" To tell you the truth I don't know"

"Well there's the bell bye see you in class"

* * *

_" Why was Ben's girlfriend asking me about me and Gwen it's none of her beeswax!" _Kevin thought he was still upset with Julie _" Why does she even care?"_

While he was walking down the hall he saw a advertisement on the wall that said: _HOMECOMING DANCE TOMORROW TAKE YOUR SWEETHEART TO THE DANCE!!_

_" There's a homecoming dance! And tomorrow! "_

While he was rushing he bumped into somebody clearly it was a female.

" Hey! watch where your go... Oh hi Kevin!"

"_ C'mon not now!"_

" So who are you taking to the homecoming?"

Kevin gave her a frustrated look that anybody could notice but she kept on smiling.

" Um... I don't know...yet"

And with that respond he dashed to his locker he was glad he left before Hilary could ask him anymore dumb questions like that.

Then he saw Gwen and Julie _" She better not be telling her about what happened this morning" _

" Oh look there he is"

Gwen and Julie suddenly stopped talking and payed attention to him.

_" What do they want?"_

" What do you guys... girls want?"

" Kevin you missed math class today and so did Hilary"

" I know and I know what your thinking you were thinking that I ditched class so I could hang out with Hilary... well I didn't I would never hang out with her"

" But you drove her to the mountains "

" yeah... and I left as soon as she got out of the car trust me she is one annoying girl i'll tell you that"

" But if she's annoying then why did you ask her to the dance? "

Kevin was shocked by the question he would never ask a girl like that to the dance never.

" I didn't ask her!"

Gwen looked at him _" He didn't ask her!" _Gwen was truly happy at that moment but couldn't show it because that will be embarrasing.

" Look Julie I need to talk to Gwen... in private"

" She's all yours"

" Gwen can I stop by your house wait nevermind can I see you afterschool"

" sure"

_afterschool_

Kevin wanted to talk in private with Gwen in her house but fearing that her dad might put his ear against the door or coming every five minutes or so he decided that afterschool would be the best choice.

" Gwen! Over here!"

" What do you want to tell me?"

" Gwen... will you go to the homecoming with me?"

* * *

**Authors note: Just to let you know that the next chapter will be the last and Gwen and Kevin might go to the dance together!!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Authors note: Thank u guys for your reviews! I feel so happy! Anyways this chapter is going to be the last and am going to make it as fluffy as I can!

**Disclamier: I do not own Ben 10 alien force**

* * *

Gwen was shocked like she couldn't move _" Kevin is asking me to the dance?" _well she couldn't keep him waiting forever.

" Yes"

Kevin had a feeling somewhere in his body no more were just friends and allies but now they could share their feeling for each other now they were finally _together._

He was daydreaming for a while just staring at her eyes he was finally in heaven.

"Uh... Kevin hello... earth to Kevin"

" Oh...um sorry... so it's a date then?"

Gwen couldn't help but smile she liked seeing his bewildered face sometimes.

" Yeah... it's a date"

Their lips were going to touch until they heard a voice it was that annoying girl that both Kevin and Gwen disliked it was Hilary.

" Gwen... anyways Keivn can you drive me home today I hate walking"

Kevin was tired of her she was like a pathetic bug always trying to get his attention and he was sick of it.

" Hilary well actually am giving Gwen a ride home "

" Your giving her a ride?"

" Yes and if you have a problem with that then _leave _"

Hilary narrowed her blue eyes at Gwen. Kevin saw her narrowing her eyes at Gwen _" That's it "_

" Hilary (sighed) I said if you have a problem with that then leave "

Kevin repeated that coldly, Hilary looked at Kevin shocked _" He's taking her side?"_

" Kevin... would you like to go to the dance with me?"

" No... am already taking someone and that special someone is Gwen"

Hilary opened her mouth like her jaw broke and stormed away.

" C'mon... Gwen" Kevin smirked he enjoyed it when Gwen was blushing like crazy.

" It was really sweet of you to defend me like that I thought that you were going to..."

" Let her insult you... Gwen I would never do that and plus you know if anyone insults you..."

" Their dead " Gwen finished his sentence and smiled she could finally show her feeling toward him.

" And we are here... bye Gwen see you tonight"

" Wait what time are you picking me up?"

Kevin laughed " That's a surprise" then he kissed her on the forehead and left.

_" That's a surprise! I better get ready fast!" _Gwen opened the door and planed to go to her room lock the door thank God for Kevin, take a shower, and change into her dress that her mom bought her instead her father had to ask a question.

" Honey who was that?"

Gwen smiled and pretended that she didn't know anything.

" What do you mean?"

" That green car with a black stripe"

" I don't know what"

" Sweetey please don't play dumb I saw you got off her or _his _car"

" Um... okay his name is Kevin Levin remember"

" I knew you two liked each other"

" your not mad?"

" Well... I have to let you free and all your not a little girl anymore and you are allowed to date now just in case you ask me"

" Thank you daddy"

Gwen hugged her dad and looked up his fingers ran through her hair she knew that he wouldn't hate Kevin forever.

" So, is he taking you to the dance?"

" of course!"

" well in that case be home by 11:00 and me and your mom may not be here and your brother is out tonight so..."

" Yeah yeah don't bring home Kevin I know... anyways am to young for that!"

" Well you never know"

With that she ran to her room and got ready as fast as she can she had on a black dress with black high heels and the dress had on one strap she didn't put any makeup on Kevin said that you don't need it she was thrilled and nervous all at the same time but most of all she was excited she still can't believe that Kevin asked her out.

When she was ready she ran down stairs she saw her mom and dad sitting on the couch.

" My baby is going to her first dance" her mother said almost crying.

" Look mom I love you and dad thank you for giving me this opportunity for dating Kevin"

" Wait hun what about the pictures?"

Gwen didn't pay attention instead she looked out the window there he was Kevin getting off the car and he wasn't wearing a suit or whatever they are called.

" There he is!"

He knocked on the door, quickly Gwen opened it she looked as lovely as ever.

" You look stunning"

" My dad and my mom want to take pictures of us"

" sure thing"

Kevin walked in the house Gwen's parents weren't surprise that he's not wearing a tux but it didn't matter.

" Say cheese!"

Kevin put his arm around Gwen when they took a picture for the first time ever Kevin was smiling when thet took a picture!

" C'mon bab... I mean Gwen"

They entered his car and Gwen was excited she thought that they would dance to her song and kiss she thought about everything going perfect and the best thing is Hilary might not be there!

Gwen thought nothing could go wrong but their was one mistake and a huge one also Hilary was there.

She was walking toward them with a disgusted face she had no date she was to busy trying to get Kevin to like her but it didn't work.

" Oh hi Gwen and Kevin glad your having a great time" she said sarcastically.

" We barly got here... oh and you don't have a date I wonder why"

" Can it Gwen"

" Hey don't talk to her that way or"

" Or what sorry Kevin that I said that anyhoo I won't be bothering guys anymore and that's a fact I came to this lame dance because am moving and am not coming to this school anymore so see ya"

" Should we celebrate milady "

" Certainly"

Kevin was expecting a dance but instead he got a kiss, kevin pulled Gwen closer to him wanting more he didn't care if people were looking at them let them look he was in his perfect world with Gwen. But sadly the kiss broke by a voice it was Ben and Julie.

" I see you two are enjoying yourselfs"

" Hi Ben"

" didn't mean to break your kiss but am glad your dating and having a good time"

" That's all you wanted to say?"

" It does not matter Kevin"

Gwen kissed him again but it was more satisfying he loved it he loved this day.

After that they danced to Gwen's fav song since she liked it he likes it this song reminds him of Gwen.

_Honey you are a rock upon which I stand and I come here to talk I hope you understand green eyes your the spotlight that shines upon you and how could anybody ignore you I came here with a low and I feel so much lighter since i met you and honey you should that I could never go on without you...Green eyes_

**Authors note: You like it I got that song from Coldplay and some lyrics are wrong because I changed some but when I heard that song I thought Kevin is singing this song to Gwen perfect!! REVIEW**

* * *


End file.
